Talk:Curse of the Metrognome/@comment-122.151.201.127-20150213104048/@comment-24658696-20150513204629
Lol oops...I just thought Carrie loved Lenny that much she'd say that...but hey Newmans/Grojband jealousy moment, I was aiming for that. Anyway, Laney is glad she got away. Do you like the idea of a picnic just before midnight? I think it's quite romantic. -The next day- *Kin and Kon were watching 'Band fight', an action movie combined with a musical. -After the movie Kin and Kon: So cool! Wait, did you see that explosion at the end? Did you think the movie reminded you of our band? *They realise they're talking at the same time to each other. Kon: Oops. Kin, the explosion was my favourite part and the movie reminded me of our band. Kin: Nah, the keyboard and drum rock piece was the best. And yes, this movie does remind me of our band. Lets check on Corey. Kon: Ok. Can I finish the popcorn. Kin: Sure. *Kon eats the popcorn while walking with Kin and he hears arguing. Trina: Nick Mallory is mine! Mina: You don't even give me a chance to find a guy and then you tease me about not having a boyfriend? By the way, I am not stealing Nick if he was never your boyfriend anyway. Trina: He might as well be my HUSBAND! I sign all my work off as 'Trina Mallory' at school and everyone acknowledges that I may as well be married to Nick. Mina: Fine, you have a point. But you'd better stop teasing me about not having a boyfriend! Trina: You're so ugly no one would want to date you! *Nick Mallory is in the cafe behind the two girls and he quickly finishes his milkshake and runs away. Neither girl noticed him. *Kin and Kon accidentally bump into Nick Mallory. Kon: Hi Nick. Nick Mallory: Nick Mallory says hello to both of you. Kin: Hi Nick, I had to walk past Trina and Mina arguing too. Must've been awkward, right? *Kon burps at Nick Kon: Oops, sorry. Nick Mallory: Nick Mallory says that's ok, Kon, it happens. Anyway, Nick Mallory wants to know how to stop Trina and Mina arguing. Nick Mallory says they're both his friends and would like some ideas. Kin: Hmmm...maybe give them both chewing gum, so that they just chew and stop arguing. *Nick Mallory nods and walks off -Meanwhile, at Corey's house- Corey: I wonder how Laney is? *Kin and Kon are at Corey's door *Corey lets them in and closes the door Corey: Hey guys, how are you going. Kon: Pretty good, except for the fact the Newmans beat me up. Corey: Oooh, sorry about that. Thanks for saving me, Kon. Kon: No problems. Besides, I'm getting better, because Kin is making sure I get lots of rest. Corey: Good. I'm glad you guys came, because I'm concerned about Laney. Is she ok? Kin: We don't know, she hasn't been out of her house for a while. We don't even know where she lives. Corey: Me neither. It's like Laney's hiding something from us, since she doesn't invite us over to her house, but the rest of us invite her. *Laney stops playing her bass and she closes her pink curtains. Suddenly, she spots a picture of Corey (shirtless, at the beach) on her chest of drawers. She takes it down and replaces it with a picture of all the band together in Peaceville Park Laney: *sighs sadly* Who am I kidding, Carrie is making me jealous. I just realised it can never be. *smashes picture of shirtless Corey, takes it to the bathroom and chucks it down the toilet. She then sits on the toilet and flushes it, pulling her pants up and washing her hands. Laney: Well, no point feeling sad about something I can't change. Hey, I have an idea! *starts to play some instrumental rock music (without bass) on her hot-pink radio and adds vocals and bass to it. Laney: *singing and playing her bass* And I gave you silence...*plays her bass then sings again* And I gave you everything...